the cop tom hanson
by depped
Summary: it's about tom hanson and being a cop well read it for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

**A new story it's the first story i worked on i hope you will like it.**

tom hanson was a cop a very good cop most people would say but tom did not thought that about him self at all.  
a good cop would not let him self be shot in his butt by his own partner right he said to himself.

tom was thinking about his father a lot this day it was excacly 5 years ago he was killed and tom only thought about what a good cop his father had been...

Tom was on his way over to the chapel but he really didnt feel like working today  
His mind screamed to let him go back home and go to bed and sleep for a really long time  
And tom agreed with the fact that he needed rest but he needed to do a case on a high school and bust a couple of kids who where selling drugs..

I will rest later he said while looking in a mirror checking his tired face and eyes..

When he arrived on the parking lot by the chapel his buddy penhall was allready waithing for him.

Hey doug..  
yoo hanson what took you so long man i have been here for like 5 minutes or so that's a long time you know tom looked at doug and had to smile when he saw that doug looked at him with his puppy doug eyes.

Yeah i imagine it's a very long time for you doug tom said while rolling his eyes.

When tom and doug went in to the chapel fuller allready had seen them and called them in his office.

HANSON PENHALL OFFICE NOW he screamed.

Wow someone has a mood today doug said.. and smiled  
Well lets see what he want okay hanson?

Yeah yeah tom said while waving him of come on i want to go away as soon as possible bust those kids and go to bed and rest.

Doug looked at him and said why do you want to rest? allright you look tired but that's normal for you i think!! he joked,

Tom didnt say anything he never told doug or someone else he worked with about the death of his father...

When they went in fullers office fuller was allready standing by his window

Hello gentlemen nice of you two to finally get here take a sit!!

Doug and hanson did what they where told and both where now sitting at the desk of captain fuller

When fuller finally turned around you could see a bit of concurn on his face 

Doug i want to speak to you first i want to tell you that your going to that school with the kids selling drugs with judy not with hanson today..

With judy but why cap while he looked at hanson who didnt say anything and looked a little confused..

Oh no tom thought what is this why can't i just bust those kids and go home whats the big problem here?


	2. Chapter 2

Fuller looked at the two of them and said doug you can leave now.. allright cap well i supose judy knows about the case and all while doug stands up from his chair and petted tommy on his back hanson stood up as well.

well cap i supose i can go home then he asked..

HANSON SIT whe have to talk about something.. on his way out doug looked at hanson and mouthed a good luck at him as support.

okay hanson thought what is the problem here .. fuller went on and said in his chair.. Hanson i heard something today about a cop who has died 5 years ago it was in the newspaper is it family of you hanson he had the same name as you and i figered that if it was you would have wanted a day of to think tom fuller said? yeah cap he was my father tom said saddly  
but i don't really want to talk about it at the moment!

i lost my father as well when i was younger so i know what you are going true..

have you ever let anybody know about the problems tom? have you searched for help spoke to someone..

NO TOm shouted I allready told you i Didn't want to talk about it right he started to get angry!!

woow Hanson calm down fuller was a bit schoked by the sudden anger of the young cop look Tommy im worried about you why didnt you talked to me earlier on !

Well cap as you may know i don't really speak about my feeling much and this is something that happend a long time ago so it's okay really tommy said with a smile on his face. But in his mind tom thought something else but he would not show anybody how weak he really was at the moment

allright then fuller said after a few minutes of opserving tom  
if you do want to talk about it my door is open for you you do know that right.. tommy now go home and rest allright i will see you here again in a couple of days..

thank god hanson thought i can go home but i need to pick something up first...

I will update later on if there are any reviews on the story and people do want me to continue.. !


End file.
